


Still counting

by Theshipshallneversink



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Please Don't Hate Me, Runaway!Trini, Trimberly Week, but open ending I guesS, kind of the five stages of grief, mentions of drinking, pardon my bad english, they all have a lot of feelings but it's mostly about Kimberly's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshipshallneversink/pseuds/Theshipshallneversink
Summary: Trini leaves and Kim doesn't know how to deal with it.





	Still counting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late but here's what I came up with for Day two of Trimberly week ! Give me your thoughts on it ? :)

When Kim reaches his trailer, he's already there, laying on the roof. She jumps on it as quietly as she can and lies down next to him.

"Hey"

"Hey" 

They're silent for a while, watching as the sky turns from blue to pink to a deep blue, watching until all colors fade and they're surrounded by darkness. 

"What was it today?" Zach inquires, his voice rough from the lack of use.

"Some girl with a yellow beanie" She answers, her eyes fixed on the only star that stands out in the dark sky, "You?”

"Some metal song on the radio" 

Kim nods in acknowledgment. She understands, it happened to her once, too. 

"I thought it would've stopped by now." It's been almost a year, 347 days to be exact.

"The missing her or the loving her part?" Zach asks, his eyebrows rising slightly. 

"Both"

"Yeah, me too" He sighs. 

"Do you think she'll come back one day?"

Zach turns his head to meet his friend's gaze. Yes, he wants to say. But it wouldn't be true, they both know that. So he doesn't say anything, merely raises his arm so Kim can crawl over to him and lay her head on his chest while he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

His heart breaks as Kimberly let out a quiet sob. Her body’s shaking and he hates that he can't do anything but hold her tighter, hates that the sound of Kimberly’s cries are familiar to him now. He turns on his side, wrapping both of his arms around Kimberly's small frame, and for once, he lets himself cry too. 

 

.

It takes 1 year and 246 days, for her to come to that point. And when she says it out loud for the first time, it sounds angry and bitter. 

"I don't want her to come back anymore" 

Zach seems surprised by the sudden admission, but he keeps quiet, waiting for Kimberly to finish.

"My therapist says it's a good thing. That I'm making some progress, you know? And he's the one with a degree, right?" she laughs bitterly, "So, he must be right." 

"I don't feel any better though." she goes on, "I feel... I feel so angry at her, you know? She fucking bailed on us! We were the Power rangers! We were supposed to be a team! How could she... How could she run away from us, Zach?" 

"Kim-" he starts, reaching for her wrist. She yanks it out of his grasp almost immediately. 

"How could she run away from me?" She finishes, and she hates the way her voice cracked at the end, how pathetic she must look right now. 

She jumps off of the roof and onto the ground before Zach can say anything back.

.

 

It's Jason who finds her an hour later. She's in the pit, covered in dust from head to toes and some sticky substance he can't pinpoint.

He stops the simulation and the putties immediately vanish into thin air. 

"Why did you do that?" Kim growls and it's so unlike her, so raw and angry, Jason almost takes a step back. But when the girl reaches for the console to start the simulation again, he blocks her with his body. 

"Jason, move." She threatens, and that's when Jason recognizes the sticky substance is actually blood, Kimberly's blood. 

"You're not thinking clearly right now, Kim" But the dark haired girl doesn't listen to him, doesn't want to. She tries to shove him to the side but he doesn’t budge. 

"Please, Kim. You're hurting yourself." He tries again, his voice firm but gentle. 

"I said move!" she yells, shoving him more forcefully this time.

He wobbles slightly but catches himself quickly, grabbing kim's hands to stop her from shoving him again. 

"Let go of me!" 

"No."

He wasn't expecting the punch that came after that, and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. 

When he looks up, mouth hanging open in shock and hurt, he sees something break on Kimberly's face and immediately recognizes the guilt that's taking over her features. 

"Kim-" But she's running off again and Jason’s left to wonder what becomes of a leader when there’s no more team to lead.  
.

The next person she kisses after Trini is not supposed to be him. But then again, two years and 23 days days ago, she didn't think she would kiss someone other than Trini. So who cares? Because Jason is there, when Trini clearly isn't.

She drank a lot that night, probably more than she should have. (She knows he did too, or he wouldn't have let it happen, wouldn’t have let them destroy each other like that). The alcohol makes it easier to forget about her, about the dark curls and chocolate brown eyes that still haunt her sometimes. All the time.  
Jason being very different from Trini helps, too. 

She runs her hands through his hair and the length is painfully different, she wraps her arms around his broad shoulders and stares at the wide space between her own arms. She doesn't get weak knees from his kisses or goose bumps from his touches. 

She doesn't feel anything really, but Jason does, and it makes her feel a little bit better, a little less broken. She knows it's selfish, but she can't bring herself to care. 

She doesn't come, can't even pretend to, and when Jason is done, she gets off his lap, put her pants back on and leaves the room.

.

Kim is lounging on Billy's bed while the boy works on his desk, when he suddenly jumps from his chair and starts clapping excitedly. 

"I did it, Kimberly! I did it!"

The girl immediately sits up at her friend’s outburst, "What is it, Billy?" 

"I found a way so we can teleport to the ship in aproximatively 4.02694 seconds!"

"What?" she exclaims, eyes wide. 

"No matter where we are, no matter what time it is, we'll be able to teleport to the ship in a matter of seconds by pushing down this little button here!" He explains pulling out a simple blue bracelet to point at the single button in its center.

""That's awesome, Billy! How long have you been working on this?" 

"It's been three years, 187 days, 10 hours and…" he looks at his watch before continuing “34 seconds”

Kimberly freezes. She told her therapist she had stopped counting, but she didn’t. 

“That’s when-“, She can’t get the words out. 

“When Trini left, yeah.” He nods, lowering his eyes, “I thought… I thought maybe it would bring her back, you know? That even if she didn’t want to stay with us all the time, maybe she would be okay with just coming here from time to time?”

His shoulders slump, “But I’m too late, aren’t I?”

Kimberly swallows the lump in her throat. It takes her a while to get her voice under control but when she speaks again, it doesn’t waver. “I don’t think we could’ve done anything to make her stay, Billy. I still don’t understand why she left, but I think- I think she had to or that she felt like she had to, maybe”

Billy seems to mule over her words for a while until he finally nods, as if accepting what Kimberly’s saying. “It’s not the same without her, though”

“I know” She sighs. “And it probably never will be. But we have each other, right?” 

They share a smile, and it feels like a promise.

.  
“Emergency meeting. Right now” Is the text Jason sends to Billy, Zach and Kimberly one afternoon.

When the blond reaches the pit, the others are already waiting for him. They haven’t noticed him yet, though. Billy is talking about something animatedly while Zach and Kim are listening carefully, a smile on their face. When the story comes to an end, the three rangers burst out laughing. They’ve barely calmed down when Zach makes a comment that has Kim leaning on his shoulder as she tries to control her laughter and Billy clutching his stomach. 

Jason decides it’s time to make his presence known, “What are you guys laughing about?” 

“Hey, jase” Kim greets him, a wide smile still on her lips.

“Hey, boss man. Did you hear what our friend Billy did today?” Zach says, eyes shining with mirth.

Jason turns to Billy, who’s wearing a proud smile “Do tell!” and the boy launches into the story one more time.

They spend the afternoon exchanging stories and fighting putties, and it feels like old times, but different.

“What was that emergency meeting about, by the way?” Kim asks at one point. 

Jason barely hesitates with his answer, “Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see you guys.”

Billy smiles, Zach coos and Kimberly calls him a sap. The leader lets out a laugh and shakes his head. 

It took almost 4 years for them to feel like a team again after Trini left. They went through hell, but they made it out, together. And Jason doesn’t want them to go through that again. So if he doesn’t mention the girl he just saw in Angel’s grove supermarket, with her trademark yellow converse and matching beanie, it's probably for the best. Right?


End file.
